My new Life
by StephieMarie23
Summary: Brooke Davis left Tree Hill at the age of 18 now she is back at 22 with three kids and a bad marriage. With the help of old and new friends she finds out what really matters.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Brooke Davis I'm 22 from Tree Hill North Carolina I live in New York and run my own fashion line called Clothes Over Bros. I started my line when I was in high school when I found out my boyfriend Lucas was cheating on me with my best friend Peyton that is the last time I talked to either of them. I picked up and moved to New York City, it was the best and the worst thing I ever did. I meet Chris Keller at a bar it was love at first sight or so I thought we had a short courtship where we really fell in love again so I thought then five months in we decided to get married, two months later I found out I was pregnant I was only 19 married and pregnant and then oh yeah I found out I was having triplets, triplets how the hell did that happen four months early and somehow by God's will they were born perfectly healthy two boys and one girl Landon Ryan, Riley Corey, and Carter Michelle. The three most perfect kids know they are three ear old crazy energetic kids. Six months ago I found out the love of my life or so I thought Chris Keller was cheating on me with my best friend Tara Richards, but with three kids divorce is not an option so I decided it's time to go home.**


	2. How it All Started

**Honey I'm home Chris says walking in the door and kisses his wives check. Hi honey how you Brooke says coldly are. Great I had a great day at the recording studio Chris tells her. Great so Tara celled today she told me she's pregnant Brooke says. Oh wow that's great Chris says shocked. It is she's so happy, oh yeah I got the phone bill you and Tara seem to talk a lot don't you so I though that's weird so I went online saw your texts and voice mails, how the hell can you be cheating on me Brooke says crying. Brooke baby I'm so sorry he says grabbing her hand I love you and the kids Chris says. How long has it been going on Brooke demands? Not long he answers. How long Brooke asks again even madder? You wanna know you really wanna know four months that's it Chris tells her. Four months were their others Brooke asks? No nobody else I promise baby I love you, you are my everything please give me another chance, we will leave New York start a new life anywhere you want one more chance please Chris begs. Ok one more chance Brooke tells him. Thank you baby thank you Chris says kissing her. It's for the kids not you Brooke tells him. I know gorgeous Chris says. By the way did you forget something Brooke asks? No why Chris says. How about the kids you know the three little rugrats loud always running around the house Brooke says. Oh shit sorry sweetie I'll be back Chris says. Brooke goes sits down on the computer for a house in Three Hill North Carolina she see's her childhood home up for sale and calls the relater and buys it. Brooke hears screaming in the hall and hears Chris begging the boys to walk and sees her daughter in his arms asleep. Brooke wakes the little girl up and holds her in her arms saying sweet Carter its too go night night you still have to eat dinner. Chris smiles at Brooke as she puts dinner in front of all their place settings and asks Landon, Riley, and Carter to go sit down to dinner. After dinner Chris and Brooke gives all three kids baths and puts them to bed together. Brooke tells Chris about the house she bought for them they look at pictures and Chris is excited for a new life with his wife. **

**Five months later **

**Brooke and Chris pack up their small apartment in these city buy cars and enough furniture to fill the whole house. Tara has baby Hannah Grace and decides to give her up to Brooke and Chris to take care of so she can have a family. Chris decided so Brooke can run her store in Tree Hill he will have his recording studio. Brooke store is going to be on the corner of 54****th**** and Grace. Brooke and Chris found a preschool for the three triplets and a daycare for Hannah but the kids are only going to spend half a days at the store. Brooke hires a girl name Sam Walker to work for her and her assistant Millie Huxtable came up to New York to help here. Brooke looks at her life and can't believe six months ago she thought her life was falling apart but know she's not so sure. **


	3. Finding Old Friends

**A.N. Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I been in the hospital with a blood clot in my leg and trying to juggle time with school, working two jobs, and spending time with my boyfriend. So here's chapter 2**

**Brooke smiles at her husband Chris as she is holding baby Hannah as he is playing pretty pretty princess with Carter while Landon and Riley play cars on the floor calm for once. The doorbell rings and Chris gets up to answer forgetting he has dress up jewelry on, he answers the door and sees a husband and wife with their son and a plate of cookies. Hi the woman says I'm Haley Scott this is my husband Nathan and our son Jamie we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Thanks so much Brooke come here sweetie bring the kids. Chris what oh how Brooke says holding Hannah I didn't know you still lived in Tree Hill Brooke says. Yeah we are still living here Haley says awkwardly. Why don't you come in Brooke says. Sure we can stay awhile Nathan answers for Haley. Ok awesome come in can I get anybody anything to drink eat Brooke asks. Maybe a glass of wine Haley says. Awesome I was going to get one for me and Chris Brooke answers, Nathan would you like one. Sure he tells Brooke. Brooke tells Chris to go to a bottle of merlot from the wine cellar. He goes as Brooke tells Carter to watch her little sister for two minutes Brooke first goes fills four sippy cups with apple juice and gives it to each of the kids and goes back and takes four wine glasses. Chris pours the wine and hands it to everyone he sits down with his not before giving his wife a kiss. So how are you Brooke asks Haley not sure what to say asks. We are good, your house is gorgeous so different from how it was when you were growing up. Thanks that was our goal we wanted to make it homey not empty Brooke says. Brooke we missed you Haley said why did you have to leave. I had to there was nothing left here for me Peyton had Lucas you had Nathan, so I got my GED and start designing clothes, than my line really got going I went to a bar one night with a friend and I meet Chris, next thing I know I was 19 and getting married, and two months later I found out I was pregnant with triplets, then we adopted Hannah a couple of months ago, so how did you guys go from just being marred to parents Brooke asks. Well James Lucas Scott was born are senior year of high school, I found out you left when I was going over to tell you I thought I'm pregnant and I was I had Jaimie Lucas and my sister Quinn are his godparents we originally wanted you to be his godmother. Nathan and Haley I never wanted to leave you guys but I had to I was pregnant with Lucas baby and he was with Peyton so I left, Chris puts his hand on her knee, the baby I had was named Faith Hope Scott she was born stillborn. Haley goes and hugs Brooke and says we forgive you. Brooke smiles and tells her I missed you so much every time something good or bad or just to say hello I wanted to call you or email you, so I did I emailed you so many times but I never were able to send the email. I did to I tried to email you contact you somehow multiple times I couldn't do it you were my best friend in a way Lucas never was Haley tells her. You were my best friend to Brooke tells her. I think it's time for us to move on as friends. Friends Brooke says. So Nathan I never saw you in the NBA what happened Brooke asked? Well long story short is I got hurt and I can't play in the NBA but I'm a gym teacher and coaching for the Tree Hill Ravens with Skills and Lucas. Haley teaches English at Tree Hill and is recording music with Peyton, Lucas also teaches English and creative writing and is writing his fourth book Life of Sawyer Nathan tells Brooke. What about Peyton Brooke asks. Well she and Lucas had a baby about three years ago and she got back into drugs again, so Peyton lost custody and Lucas raises the little rambunctious two year old Sawyer Brooke Scott on her own and he lives in our guest house. Where is Peyton know Brooke asks worried about her old best friend? She did rehab and then went to Georgia to find Jake, she calls Sawyer once a month and sends gifts sometimes Haley tells her. I can't believe she can abandon her own daughter after the whole two mom situation. Well she did and the drugs changed her even after rehab, Lucas doesn't even like the fact she calls but he lets her talk to Sawyer Haley says. It was Lucas who made her middle name Brooke Nathan tells her. Really that's so surprising and sweet Carters middle name is Michelle after Michelle from Full House who Peyton was obsessed with growing up and Hannah's Grace after the street on which me and Haley meet. Brooke that's so sweet Haley says. Let me call Lucas and we can have a little reunion Haley says. Ok that sound fun Brooke says. **

**A.N. Sorry for the long will try to update with Chapter 3 before I have midterms. Next up is when Lucas and Brooke come face to face for the first time in years. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Here's Chapter 3 I got out of the hospital and am working and going to classes again I'm very sore and seeing so many doctors to try to figure out what happened. To me writing been helping so much so here's chapter 3 I really hope you are enjoying this story because I'm loving writing it.**

**Brooke asks Haley to help her make dinner for everyone in the kitchen. Haley follows Brooke and asks her what they are going to make. Homemade Macaroni and Cheese, tatter tot casserole, garlic bread, and chicken cesar salad Brooke answers as Carter runs in to the kitchen and says mommy me help. Yes sweetie you can help Brooke answers. Brooke gets out everything they need to make dinner and puts on her apron, hands an extra one to Haley, and puts on Carters. She tells Carter to wash her hands and get ready to help Momma grate the cheese. Ok Momma Carter tells her. They cook dinner and here the doorbell ring and Chris answers it and let's Lucas and Sawyer into the house. Brooke tells Carter to go introduce herself to Sawyer and go play with her. Ok Momma Carter says skipping off. I Haley whisper to Brooke it's going to be ok you moved on he moved on. I know moved on with Chris but me and Chris were not doing well, he cheated on me Brooke tells her. Wait what Haley says. In New York there was this girl Tara she was 22 when we were 18 she was looking for a roommate and so I applied and we became roommates she was my best friend, then I meet Chris, we got pregnant so we got married, the baby died before he was born his name was Taylor Michael, that's when we started to become rocky, I got pregnant again we had the triplets, it was good for a while than he cheated on me with Tara, I'm giving him a second chance because I can't raise kids on my own. Truthfully I never was in love with Chris he was always convenient Brooke says. Then why are you with him still Haley asks her best friend. Because of the kids Brooke tells her. It's not fair for you not to be happy with love, I love my husband and kids I'm happy with both parts of my life why shouldn't you be that happy to Haley asks her. Because these kids are so young I can't raise kids myself, I know if we divorce Chris would still be a part of the kid's life because he loves being a Daddy but the kids deserve Mom and Dad together I didn't get that growing up so I want that for my kids they deserve it, it would be unfair to them to go through what I went though and I won't let them, Brooke tells her taking dinner out and bringing it to the table and goes to her boys and quietly whispers to them to go their hand wash their hand does the same thing to Carter, and goes to Chris and tells him to go put Hannah to bed after he gives her a bottle. Jaimie follow the boys and Sawyer follows Carter and they all go wash their hands. Brooke then shows them all to the dining room, they all eat and chat about their life for the past couple of years. Brooke and Lucas are looking at each other smiling thinking about their love story. Brooke just looking at him feels a sense of love that she doesn't feel when she's with her husband hoping Lucas might feel the same way.**

**A.N. Sorry its short wanted to give you guys a chapter before midterms. I have some this week and some next I will try to right more soon. **


	5. Pool time

**A.N. Sorry it's been like a couple weeks since I updated. I'm gonna give you guys a short chapter to hold you over and I promise by early next week, I will write another chapter. Me and my boyfriend been so busy. I have been trying to get my health in order. And I gave my two weeks' notice at my jobs so I can concentrate on classes, so it's good for you guys I will have more time to update for you guys. Enjoy this chapter I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you guys are to. **

**A week after that dinner Brooke and Chris find themselves sitting outside the Scott's pool watching the kids swim. Chris looks over at his beautiful wife who is sipping a Miami Vice who is talking to Haley while he is at a table drinking a soda with Nathan and Lucas who are talking about basketball. Chris here's his daughter Carter scream watch me Daddy as she cannon balls in the pool. Swimming in the pool with the kids is Nathan and Haley's Nanny Hope. Chris is watching his kids play in the pool happily while he is thinking to himself how did he get here, in New York he was partying every night while Brooke took care of the kids. He was sleeping with different girls, actually having fun. But here he is just with Brooke, not that he doesn't love her and the kids but he misses his old lifestyle where he was allowed to drink, smoke cigarettes and party. All Chris does is want to get that back he is sitting here listening to Lucas and Nathan talk about basketball where he was used to being the center of attention at parties, he was a up and coming performer back in New York but here he is just a normal guy a dad. He hates just being that guy he didn't want his life to be that way, he decided to marry Brooke to make his parents happy than they had the triplets. When Brooke caught him cheating he was sure that they would be over but she gave him another chance. For a second disappointment waved over him, he thought he would have a way out be done with this whole perfect husband charade. Nathan going so Chris took him out of him thought. Chris looks up and listens to Nathan go so Chris what did you do back in New York. Well I was a performer, also I organized bands and DJ's for nightclubs. Lucas goes we have a club called Tric here and we need a new entertainment manager someone to find bands and stuff would you be interested. Sure I would have to talk to Brooke first but if she fine with it sure defiantly Chris answers thinking to himself he will start to get his old lifestyle back. Chris sees Lucas looking at Brooke in her sexy string bikini. So Chris stands up and goes over to his wife and gives her a kiss and asks her about the job offer. Brooke smiles to him and asks Haley if they could watch the kids for a couple of minutes while she talks to Chris inside. Brooke takes Chris hand and pulls inside. Chris what the hell why do you think that I would let you work at a club first of all that's how you would meet your girls, yes I know you cheated on me more than once. Second of all you're a recovering alcoholic your only three months sober why would I let you back near alcohol and whatever else you used to do. Why would I even let you do anything like that Chris are you stupid, oh you must be for bringing that up to me you should have known what my answer would be so you are going to go back out there and say I'm sorry but I can't accept the job at this time. Brooke just listen I miss music I promise I won't drink again, I promise I won't sleep with random girls, I will be good Brooke I promise please give me one chance to show you that I don't do that stuff anymore. Chris I wish you would see it from my point of view but if it means that much to you I will let you do it. Thank you baby I promise you won't regret it I love you gorgeous Chris says. I love you to Brooke says giving up. The couple walks outside and tells Carter, Landan, and Riley it time to go. Brooke picks up baby Hannah as Chris carries Carter. **


End file.
